Incorrect Quotes by Echo
Credit to where credit is due! Note: If you are in this and you do not want to be or you just don't want to be in this, tell me in the comments! ^v^ This is mostly my gang members and SAMB persona but imma try to do SAMBers the best I can SAMB Incorrect Quotes - One - North: "It's cereal before milk!" Silence: "It's milk before cereal!" Echo: "I put bleach after cereal!" *dabs* North and Silence: "Same lol." Jay: *Horrified* Two - Echo: *Wearing eyeliner and black eyeshadow* "This is who I really am!" Jay: "What-" Echo: *Turning away dramatically* "No one understands!" Three- Silence: *Running* Galaxian: *stopping Silence* "Is everything okay?" Silence: "It's Echo..." Galaxian: "Is she sick?" Silence: "Worst... she is addicted to a new musical!" Galaxian: "Oh no..." Echo: "WELCOME, WELCOME TO MOSCOW-" ' Four - Echo: *Is faced with minor problem* "Kill me now." Echo: *Is faced with a deadly/large problem* "God has blessed me!" ^v^ Jay: ????? Five - Jay: "I once quoted a vine in front of North and no one believed him so now he lives in fear of my supposed knowledge of the internet." Six - Silence: "I wouldn't hurt a soul!" North: "You threw a baseball bat at me!" Seven - Echo: "I'm going to sign up for this!" Silence: *Laughs* "Echo, it says ''TALENT ''show!" Eight - *A bunch of SAMBers standing on couches, tables, chairs, cabnits, or practically anything but the floor* Silence: "Guys, we need to talk about your maturity!" Galaxian: *From a chandalier* "Wise words from the lady standing in lava!" Nine - Octave: "Okay but what they hate you?" Echo: "I have been through this twenty times! They don't hate me!" Octave: "I have looked at it in a new prospetive and I have found fifty three more reasons on how they could hate you!" Echo: Echo: "...Go on..." Ten - North: "I'm tough!" Silence: "You were crying because Glitchers can't turn into birds." North: *Sobbing* "ThEy don'T haVe wIngS!" Eleven - Lavender: *Rides in on skateboard* Lavender: "Love yourself." Twelve - Jay: "Let me see what you have there!" Silence: *Running past* "A KNIFE!" Jay: *Chasing after* "nO!" Lillian: "HoW'd sHe geT a knIfe?!" Thirteen - North: *singing* "He's making a list, he's checking it twice-" Silence: "He's finding out who's on thin ice!~" Echo: "Santa Clause is calling you out!~" North: "W h y a r e y o u g u y s l i k e t h i s." Fourteen - Echo: "I yote my water bottle through the hallway yesterday!" Galaxian: Galaxian: "Did you use the past tense of ''yeet?" Fifteen - Samurai: "I'm always expecting someone to take revenge..." *An explosion is heard in the background, followed with angry yelling for Samurai* Samuari: "They weren't expecting hard enough." Sixteen - Echo: *Tears in eyes* "After all we been through! Galaxian, you can't do this!" Galaxian: "I'm so sorry..." Galaxian: *Sets down +4 card* Galaxian: "Uno." Seventeen - Octave: "Hey, guess what?" Echo: "What?" Octave: "Random sadness for no reason!" Echo: Echo: *softly* "What the heck, man..." Eighteen - Galaxian - *Holding a cup of water over Samuri's computer* Rune: *Holding camera* *Whispering* "Do it for the vine..." Nineteen - Lavander: *Drops a glass cup* *cup shatters* Echo: *across the room* "Oh, big mood." Lavander: Lavander: "W h a t." Twenty - (Older)Shura (from Galaxian's home world): "You know we can kill you instantly, right?" Echo: "Ha ha! Make it quick!" *dabs* Twenty One - Samurai: "If one more person comes up to me singing 'Where's my Samurai!' off of the song Butterfly, I'm gonna scream." Silence: *Jumping in through a window* '''"AIYYE YIE YIE, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY. GREEN, BLACK, AND BLUE MAKE THE COLOURS IN THE SKY-" Twenty Two - Silence - "Echo has no sense of survival. I think she wasn't born with one." Galaxian - "That can't be true! Everyone has one!" Silence - "Let me demonstrate." Silence - "YO ECHO, RACE YA DOWN STAIRS!" Echo - *Jumps out window* Twenty Three - Deathmask - *Exists* Echo and her gang: *'TERRIFIED SCREAMING* ' Twenty Four - Galaxian - "If I cut off my leg and swing it at your head, am I hitting you or kicking you?" Arl - "You'll probably mentally scar me more than anything." Twenty Five - Galaxian - "Do you guys think I can fit twenty marshmallows in my mouth?" Silence - "You are a hazard to society." Samurai - "And a coward! Do thirty!" Twenty Six - Galaxian - "If I ever die my funeral is going to be a huge party and you all are invited!" Arl - "If?" Echo - "Great, the only party I'm invited to and he might not even die!" Twenty Seven - Silence - "You were hurt. What do you remember?" Celery - "All I remember is the ambulance ride..." North - "We didn't have an ambulance, Jay drove us." Celery - "I heard sirens?" Echo - "That was also Jay." Jay - "I was really nervous!" Twenty Eight - Lavander - "If I was a drink I would be cherry cola! What about you guys?" Echo - "Bleach." Galaxian - "Sewage." North - "Poison." Lavander - Lavander - "Calm down edgelords..." Twenty Nine - Echo - "I'M FABULOUS!" *Tries to dramaticlly put on glasses and pokes self in eye* Echo - *Drops glasses* "Oh shoot, hang on-" *Pick us glasses and drops them again* Echo - "Diddly hecK-" Thirty - Galaxian - "To OwO or to not OwO, that is the question..." Silence - "That's it, I'm snapping his neck." Thirty One - Lillian: *Sneezes* North - *BURSTING THROUGH DOOR* "Are you okay? Are you sick? Let me make you soup! Please be okay!" Lillian: Lillian: "Sweetheart, I'm fine-" North: *Covering Lillian in blankets* "Please don't die!" Thirty Two - Silence: *Points at the SAMBers* "Look at all these idiots." Thirty Three - Silence - *Staring down at Echo* "Ha ha, short people." Echo - "I will tie your shoelaces together and you wON'T KNOW UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE!" Silence - "What? Can't hear you! You're too short!" Thirty Four - (Echo's) Narrator: "Wait, if I'm narrating-" *Points at (Galaxian's) Narrator* "-And you're narrating, who's flying the plane?" Both: Both: *SCREAMING* Thirty Five - Silence: "Out of all the SAMB History Books, they still haven't recorded one thing!" Jay: "What's that?" Silence: "The Idiot Disease-" *LOUD EXPLOSION FOLLOWED BY SAMBers SCREAMING* Silence: "And it's uncurable." Thirty Six - Galaxian - "I made you a nice, hot cup of coffee!" (Older) Shura (From Galaxian's home world) - "It's horrible." Galaxian - "Hot cup of coffee!" Shura - "It's cold." Galaxian - "Cup of coffee!" Shura - "I'm sure it's not even coffee." Galaxian - "Cup!" Shura - "This is a vase." Thirty Seven - Silence - *Handing North and Echo cups* "I made you guys coffee!" North - "I watched you pour bleach in these." Echo - *Chugs down "coffee"* Thirty Eight - Philter - "You know what's worst than using profanity?" *Rips paper off board to reveal SAMBers* "Boom." Silence - *Gasp* "SAMBers?" Philter - "N o." Thirty Nine - Jay - "It's so weird, I haven't been able to think straight lately." Jay's mind - "D o n u t s." '' Forty - North - "Dear diary, I haven't been able to find my diary so I'm writing this on my two copies of Kong Fu Panda." Forty Two - Echo - "Ah, yes. I can sing-" *Flashback* Echo - *SCREAMING INTO A MIC* Forty Three - Jay - "Relax! Act mature!" North - "Act mature! Got it!" *later in date* Lillian - "What do you like to do, North?" North - *Deep, serious voice* "Taxes." Forty Four - Lillian - *Under breath* "Future husband say what." North - *Turning head* "What?" Lillian - *INTERNAL SCREECHING* Forty Five - (Older) North - "This is my ex-girlfriend, Lillian." (Older) Lillian - "You need to stop introducing me like that!" (Older) Lillian - *To person* "I'm his wife." Forty Six - Random person - "Did it hurt?" Lillian - "Huh?" Random person - "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" North - *behind person* "No cause I was there to catch her." Forty Seven - Galaxian, trying to explain to Echo why she should drink water: "Need clear skin? Drink water! Need to get thinner? Drink water! It's good for you!" Silence - *Across from room* "Need to get rid of someone? Drown them." Forty Eight - Echo - "Aye, Star Boi, yeet me some boneless ice!" Galaxian - "Uh... North, can you translate?" North - *sighs* "She wants you to get her some water." Forty Nine - Echo and Deathmask - *Arguing* Silence - *Drinking tea* "Ya, know, I could totally help." Echo - *Curses back at Deathmask, who could easily murder* Silence - "Nah, it's getting too interesting." Fifty - North - "When you bake cookies, you can eat as many as you want! You are their creator, their god! Eat as many as you want!" Galaxian - "This does not include children!" Galaxian - "Looking at you, Kronos." Fifty One - Galaxian - *Throwing water bottles at MBers* "HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE!" Samurai - "What is he doing?" Echo - "Trying to force mental health and well-being to us." Galaxian - "I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!" Echo - *Crying* "It's working..." Fifty Two - Jay and North - "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Silence - *In tune* "Just, shut up!" Fifty Three - Jay - "Who ate all my powdered donuts?!" North - *clearly lying* Not me!" Jay - "Then what's all over your jeans?" North - *PANICKING* "UH, C O C A I N E." Fifty Four - Silence - "I'm not here to make friends!" Galaxian - "Bold of you to assume you have a say in that matter." Fifty Five - Creator - "I have trained the best soldiers of all worlds!" Jay - *Pointing at Echo* "You messed up a perfectly fine child, that's what you did! Look at it! It has anxiety!" Fifty Six - Jay - "I've been giving my son, Celery, high-fives since I adopted him. Both 'Up high's' and 'Down low's. Today, I'm going to hit him with a 'too slow'. Welcome to the real world, son." Fifty Seven - Silence - *Putting make-up on* *Looks into camera* "You want your eyeliner sharp enough to murder any loser who thinks they can talk to you!" Fifty Eight - When Silence was part of Galaxian's gang: Galaxian - *Answers phone* "Hello?" Silence - *INTENSE SCREAMING AND CURSING* Kidnapper - *Crying* "TAKE HER BACK!" Fifty Nine - Echo - *Hasn't slept for a week* "Do fish get thirsty?" Galaxian- *Concerned immortal who doesn't need sleep* "Echo, ''please ''go to bed." Samurai - *A night owl* "Wait, no, let her finish." Sixty - SAMBer - "I don't really have a father figure.." Jay - *Pulling adoption papers out* "Oh? Haven't you heard?" Sixty One - Galaxian - "You may be verified on Twitter-" Galaxian - *Puts camera closer to face* "But are you verified in the eYES OF ATHENA?" Sixty Two - Echo - "WHOM HAS COMSUMED MY BONELESS ICE?" North - "I HAVE COMSUMED THY OCEAN SAUCE." Jay - *Crying* "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!" Sixty Three - Echo - "You better stop raising your voice at me!" Silence - "Or what?" Echo - "I'll... I'll cry and I really don't want to be embarrassed right now." Sixty Four - *Silence is choking* Echo - "I'm trying to call 911 right now but the 9 isn't working!" North - "Turn the phone upside down and use the 6!" Echo - "Genius!" Silence - *Momentarily stops choking* "Why are you two so stupid?!" Sixty Five - Galaxian - *Suspicious* "Why are you smiling so much?" Silence - "What? I can't be happy?" North - *Looking up from phone* "She saw Echo face-plant in the parking lot." Sixty Six - Puts cereal before milk: Echo, Lavender, Rune Milk before cereal: Philter, Silence Eats the cereal, chugs down milk, and break dances to mix it up inside: Samurai, Galaxian, Ishmael, and probably Happy Eats salt: Arl Disappointed in these children: Mods Sixty Seven - Samurai, holding a microphone to mouth: "IT'S A MENTAL BREAK DOWN!" The rest of the SAMB: *Off-key kazoo* Sixty Eight - Mods, when announcing the SAMB being yeeted: "Remember, you all can't share nicknames for other websites in here!" SAMB: "Wait, I got this!" *Hands piece of paper* Philter: "This just says 'I can do what I want'?" Sixty Nine - Philter: "Why is Phil Jr. in the hospital?!" North: "We were doing parkour..." Philter: *Suspiciously* "Is that some king of d r u g?!" Seventy - Echo: "This song was inspired by all the chaotic energy I store in my mind." Echo: *SCREAMS* Seventy One - (Echo's)Narrator:"Oh! These Golden Saint characters are really cool! I hope they stick around a while!" (Galaxian's)Narrator:"H a.... a b o u t t h a t-" (Echo's) - "Since there is different timlines, I wonder if there is one where everyone dies?" (Galaxian's):"H A... A B O U T T H A T..." Seventy Two - Jay - "They made Echo cry!" Silence - "Echo always cries!" Echo: *Sobbing* "That's not true!" Seventy Three - Silence - *Pointing at Echo* "Ugh, can you get her to stop doing that with her face?! It's annoying." North - "Crying?" Seventy Four - Echo - "Just took a twelve hour nap. Think I'm gonna do another twelve." North - "Echo, that's a coma." Echo - "Sounds festive." Seventy Five - Silence- "Who the f-" Galaxian - "Language!" Silence - "WHOM the f-" Galaxian - "N O." Seventy Six- Philter - "Okay, Jr! What do we do when a SAMBer hacks the forums?" Phil Jr. - *Pulls out gun* Mod - "N o." Seventy Seven - Echo - "If olive oil is made of olives, what is baby oil made of?" Galaxian - "Echo, go to sleep, ''please." Seventy Eight - Echo - "Are you awake?" Silence - "No." Echo - "Oh, okay." *15 minutes later* Echo, sitting up- "WAIT A MINUTE-" Seventy Nine - Philter - "I hope you have an explanation for this!" Samurai - "We actually have three." Rune - "Pick your favourite." Eighty - Lavender - *Holds up fancy bottle* "Is this perfume or alchohol?" Echo - *Takes bottle and chugs it* Lavender - Echo - "...It's perfume." Eighty One - Jay - "Are you alright? You didn't sleep at all last night..." Echo - "I got a solid eight minutes!" Echo - "I mean, not constructively, but ya'll not even that blurry!" Eighty Two - Echo - "I'm going to play a song called 'My Life So Far'." Echo - *INHALES* *SMASHES CYMBALS TOGETHER RAPIDLY" Echo - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Eighty Three - Echo - "Colours are wiggling lights." Philter - "What?" Samurai - "Funerals are just a family reunion with one less person." Philter - "Guys-" Lavender - "Lasagna is a spaghetti cake." Philter - "Please stop!" Mod - "Wait, no, let them finish!" Eighty Four - Jay - "You just killed five people! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Echo, in Bright Shade form - "Oops?" Eighty Five - Samurai - "I'm not a detective, of course, but I think this dead body is not alive anymore..." Eighty Six - Samurai - *Using megaphone* "UNLEASH YOUR INNER CRAB." Eighty Seven - Silence - "I would agree with you, but then we would both be wrong!" Eighty Eight - North - "Are you insane?!" Echo - "Do you really want me to answer that?" Eighty Nine - Echo, bright shade form - "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?" Galaxian - "I'm sure." Echo - "...How about I just break his nose a little?" Ninety - Jay - "Where is your shoe?" Celery - "The puddle down there demanded a sacrifice." Ninety One - Echo - "We have a solution!" Silence - "Thank goodness!" North - "It involves fire!" Lillian - "Absolutely not.' Ninety Two - Octave - "What is the word for that tiny infestation over there?" Echo - "...Those are children. That's a school...." Ninety Three - Jay - "You all are remarkably well-behaved tonight..." Jay - "What did you do?" Ninety Four - Silence - "I didn't do it!" Galaxian - "Then why are you laughing?!" Silence - "Because who ever did it is a freaking genius!" Ninety Five - Echo, bright shade form - "Hey! I didn't kill anyone today!" Silence - "What do you want? A gold star?" Ninety Six - Echo - "I have an idea!" Silence - "Echo, you don't have to over-work yourself like that!" Ninety Seven - Echo: "Love is dead and never existed. All you did was betray me when I was sick and festering. You are the definition of dread." North: "Are you okay?" Echo: "Silence's cat stole my garlic bread!" Ninety Eight: Hitan: "You have a plan, right?!" Galaxian and Echo: -looks at each other- "A what?" Silence: "We're dead." Ninety Nine: SAMBer: "No one loves me..." Lavender: "Are you sure?" SAMBer: "Yea..." Lavender, aggressivly pointing at self: "ARE YOU SURE?!" One HUNDRED: Echo, holding coffee pot over cereal bowl: "What if I use coffee instead of milk?" Jay, walking past and taking coffee pot: "What if you don't?" One hundred and one: Samurai: "Just chillax!" Galaxian: "Chillax isn't a word." Samurai, threatingly leaning forward: "The ones who reject chillax need to chillax the most." One hundred and two: Samurai: "We won!" -monster slowly gets back up behind Samurai- Lavender: Time: Galaxian: Echo: -Slowly starts to point- "Uh-" Samurai: "No, we won. I'm not turning around to look at it. We won." One hundred and Three - Jay: "Go to your room!" North: "That's not fair! Whenever Echo gets in trouble you never send her to her room!" Jay: "Echo never leaves her room! If I wanted to punish her, I would make her go socialize!" Echo, from her room: "I CAN HEAR YOU!" One hundred and Four - North, coughing: "You can say I... fell for you!" Lillian: "You just rolled down a flight of stairs! Are you okay?!" One hundred and Five - Echo, late to SAMB meeting: "I'm so sorry I'm late! I saw a picture of the sun wearing sunglasses and I spent two hours trying to figure out what the heck the glasses was protecting it from." One hundred and Six - North: -Staring at Lillian in admiration as she reads- "Hey Echo, have you ever had a crush?" Echo: "The only crush I have is crushing anxiety." One hundred and Seven - Silence: *holding up smol black kitten* "This is Missy..." Silence: "It's short for Missile Launcher." One hundred and Eight - Silence: "I am 80% exhaustion, 10% sarcasm, and 20% of don't care." Galaxian: "That's 110%." Silence: "20% doesn't care." One hundred and Nine - Silence: "Stop saying yeet! It's not funny anymore!" North: "I'll stop saying yeet when my soul leaves this body!" Echo, pointing at North: "SO WHEN THIS BOI EMPTY-" North and Echo: ''"YEET." '' One hundred and Ten - Jay: "Where is the yogurt? I thought you went to the store?" Echo: *Mumbles* Jay: "Pardon?" Echo: "It was on the top self! I couldn't reach it!" One hundred and Eleven - Jay: "I have called you all to this meeting because some of you don't get along." Echo: "You only called me and Silence?" Silence: "Silence and I." Echo, looking ready to fight: "BOI-" Jay: "And this is why." One hundred and Tweleve - North - "Do you know what I need?" Celery: "To be accepted by others." Lillian: "To be listened to instead of ignored." Echo: "To be allowed to cry with no one questioning." North: "...I was going to, like, say 'get a snack' but... are you guys okay?" One hundred and Thirteen - Silence: *Taps table* Echo: *Taps back* North: "What are they doing?" Celery: "Talking in Morse code." Silence: *Aggressively taps table* Echo: *Stands up and slams hands on table* "YOU TAKE THAT BACK." One hundred and Fourteen - Jay: "That's it! You all are grounded!" *Points at Echo* "No phone for you!" *Points at North* "No TV for you!" *Points at Celery* "No music for you!" *Points at Silence* "Uh... is there anything you love?" Silence: "Revenge." Jay: "No vengeance for you!" Silence: "I was going to say 'I'll get you for this', but I guess that's off the table." One hundred and Fifteen - Philter: "Okay, so, Alliance-" Silence: "My name is Silence." Philter: "My mistake! So, Science-" Silence: "Silence!" Philter: "Sorry! Guidance-" One hundred and Sixteen - Celery, holding up Silence's cat which has a scarf tied around it's head: "This is my little Russian lady! Please, please give me some beets." One hundred and Seventeen - Jay: "Echo, you need a hobby." Echo: "I have a hobby!" Silence: "Being sad isn't a hobby." One hundred and Eighteen - Echo: "I'm not going to argue!" Echo: *Posing dramatically* "Except I am!" One hundred and Nineteen - Silence: "I have the sharpest memory! Name one time I forgot something!" Celery: "You left me at the store parking lot." Silence: "I did that on purpose." One hundred and Twenty - Silence: "I ain't doing that!" Galaxian: "Ain't isn't a word." Silence, popping knuckles and walking towards Galaxian threateningly: "Now look here you little sh-" One hundred and Twenty One - Echo: *Does anything at all* "Well I picked a whole freakin' bouquet of oopsie doopsie daisies!" One hundred and Twenty Two - Echo, aiming camera at Celery: -whispering- "Ra, Ra, Rasputine-" Celery, snapping his head up: "RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE." One hundred and Twenty Three - Jay, holding Celery's computer: "Son, we need to talk." Celery: "Dad, I can explain!" Jay: "Your browser history is just pages and pages of glitter?" Celery: "UHHHHHHHHHHH-" One hundred and Twenty Four - Echo: "Birth is a curse and exsistance is a prison." North: "Life is a party and I'm the piñata!" One hundred and Twenty Five - North, pointing at random inanimate objects doing their job: "Now that is called tyranny, and it's generally frowned upon." One hundred and Twenty Six - North: "Wanna hangout with us at Mcdonalds?" Echo: "My heart says yes but my anxiety says no." North: "Sorry, all I heard was yES. COME ON, LET'S GO IN THE BALLPIT!" Echo: "NORTH MY ANXIETY SAYS NO." North: "LISTEN TO YOUR HEART." Echo: "N O R T H." North: "B A L L P I T." One hundred and twenty seven - Silence, pointing at the plot: "Hey, Narrators, what the hECK IS THIS." One hundred and twenty eight - Silence, holding her kitten Missy- "This is my kitty cat, this is her kitty fat, it goes pat, pat, pat!" One hundred and twenty nine - Random guy - "Silence is a pretty name! Does it come with a number?" Silence, visibly texting - "I don't own a phone." One hundred and thirty - Silence - "If any of you need me, I'm going to lay under the Christmas tree." Jay - "Hold on... what? Why?" Silence - "To remind you all that I am a gift." One hundred and thirty one - North: "I like Lavender! She's like the sister I never had." North: "Because the sisters I do have are terrifying and not normal." One hundred and thirty two- Lillian: "I think my mother would be ashamed of me if I was a murderer." Lillian: "My father, on the other hand, would buy me an ice cream cone." One hundred and thirty three - Echo: -Does something extremely stupid and gets hurt- Silence: "Echo, after we lovingly nurse you back to health, I'm going to kill you." One hundred and thirty four - North: "Echo?" Echo: "My dead friends used to call me Echo." Silence: "That's because it's your freaking name, idiot." One hundred and thirty five- -Middle of the night- Echo: *Trying to get Galaxian's attention by throwing rocks at his window from the outside* GalaxE: -Via text- "Why are you throwing rocks at my window? You have a phone for a reason." (LOUD BANG) GalaxE: "Did you just throw your phone at my window?!" One hundered and thirty six - North, carrying a huge box in arms: "What would you say if I came home one day with four puppies?" Jay: "What's in the box?" North: Jay: "What's in the box, North?" North: "...I think you know." One hundred and thirty seven - Echo: "Okay, hear me out-" Samurai: "How did you get into my house?!" Echo: "UnImpOrtAnt!" One hundred and thirty eight - Everyone@Echo: -INHALE- "GO TO SLEEP!" Echo: "I'LL SLEEP WHEN I DIE." One hundred and thirty nine - Silence- "You can win any arguement and debate by saying 'shut up, nerd!'" GalaxE- "No you can't-" Silence- "Shut up, nerd." One hundred and forty - Celery *Is sad* Jay, breakdancing slowly- "What's wrong, son?" One hundred and forty one - North: "WELCOME TO MCDONALDS!" Echo: "MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER!" Celery: "BIG MAC-" North: "CURLY FRIES-" Echo: "SODA POP-" All three: "AND APPLE PIE." Silence, opening her bedroom door: "GO TO SLEEP! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING." All three: -Look at each other- North: "MICKY, MICKY D's!" Echo: "A LARGE NUMBER THREE!" Celery: "DON'T FORGET MY FRIES!" All three, screeching: "AND MY SWEET TEA." ' Silence: Silence: "YOU LITTLE SH-" One hundred and forty two - Echo, learning the English alphabet: "H, I, J, K, ella, mella, pea-" Lavender, trying to find a way to correct Echo: "Uh, well-" Echo: "Hm?" :3 Lavender, who doesn't have the heart to correct Echo: "You're doing great!" :D Lavender: -Internal screaming- One Hundred and forty three- Samurai: -Running in, packing stuff up quickly- GalaxE: "What did you do this time?" Samurai: "I DIDN'T MURDER ANYONE, I SWEAR!" GalaxE: "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!" One Hundred and forty four- GalaxE: "From now on I'm going to speak like an anime protagonist giving an inspirational speech because..." GalaxE: *Clentches fist* GalaxE: "Because there are people who believe in me! People who are constantly giving me strength! And even if they aren't with me right now..." GalaxE: *Faintly smiles at ground* GalaxE: "They're always sending me their wishes a-and... I want to be able to give them courage too!" Silence, getting out duct tape: "You need to shut your bloody mouth, that's what you need to do!" Ome Hundred and forty five - Celery, running up to Silence's cat: "This is my little Russian lady!" Celery, holding out cabbage: "I bring you cabbage!" Missy: *Licks cabbage* Celery: -Laughs- "You like cabbage?" One Hundred and forty six - Kidnapper: "I have your son." Samurai, confused: "I don't have a son?" Kidnapper: "Then who is the nine year old that just gave a cliché, anime speech?" Samurai: "Oh! You mean Galaxian! Oh, no, you don't have him. He has you." One Hundred and forty seven - '-Message group chat-''' Echo: Lol I'm dying GalaxE: Oof same Samurai: Mood Time: Rip, what's up dude? Lavender: Oof Echo: No. Like, I'm legit dying Echo: Some guy stabbed me in the McDonalds parking lot Echo: The lol is a habit Echo: -Sends blurry photo of herself dabbing in an ambulance- 'Several people are typing... ' One Hundred and forty eight- Celery: "It's so cold that even hell has frozen over! Echo here can testify!" Echo: "Celery, there is a special place in hell for me!" Echo: '"The throne." ' One Hundred and forty Nine- North, snapping head up: "Echo is about to do something idiotic. I can feel it in my bones." -Phone buzzes- North: -Checks phone to see that Echo send him a photo of her on the roof- Echo: Imma jump to the trampoline!!!XD '' North, standing up: "Welp. Might as well join her." One Hundred and fifty- Echo - "I wanna drink hydrogen dioxide." GalaxE- "You mean hydrogen oxide, right? Hydrogen dioxide is not water and will kill you." Echo- "Did I stutter? I want to see if my healing ability will overpower it or not." GalaxE- GalaxE- "You need some help." One Hundred and Fifty one - Octave- "You know what would be fun?" Echo- "What?" Octave- "Murder." Echo- Echo- "Please just let me sleep." One Hundred and Fifty Two- Celery- "You can lift that?! Wow! That's enough to-" North, thinking of all the Nintendo Dogs he abandoned- "Lift the weight of my sins? Yes." One Hundred and Fifty Three - (Echo's)Narrator, making SAMB!Echo: -holding angst powder over clay doll- "Alright, we will add a tiny bit of angst~" -lid pops off, all the angst powder falls on the doll- (E)Narrator: (E)Narrator, very softly: ''"Oh no." '' One hundred and Fifty Four - GalaxE: "You all are not." Echo: ''"Ya'll ain't." '' Samurai: '"YAINT." ' One hundred and Fifty Five - Echo, giving a balloon to GalaxE: "I have no soul! Have a nice day!" GalaxE, taking balloon: "I don't have one either." :D One hundred and Fifty Six - North, singing: "When you wish upon a star~" Silence: "Nothing happens." One hundred and Fifty Seven- Echo, sleep deprived: "Remember guys, rats are the Caprisun of the Vampire world!" Celery: Celery: ''"What." '' One hundred and Fifty Eight- Galaxian: *trying to sleep to see what sleep feels like* Echo, standing on Galaxian's bed: "DUDE! WE HA -STOP SCREAMING- WE HAVE AN IDEA!" Galaxian: "We?!" Celery, jumping down from the ceiling: "Привет! We have an idea!" Galaxian: "Gods, there's ''two ''of them!" One hundred and Fifty Nine- Celery: "God nerfed me by making me allergic to sunlight and garlic." Someone: "So... a Vampire?" Celery: I can confirm that I am not a Vampire as I have blood." Someone: "Is it your blood?" Celery: "It is blood. Да." Someone: "Is it blood that always belonged to you from the moment of your spawning?" Celery: "It is blood, it is in my possession, therefore it is my blood." One hundred and sixty- -The Archer family is eating dinner- Jay: "North, why do you have your shirt off?" North, proudly: "Can't spill food on your shirt if you're not wearin' one!" One hundred and sixty one- Echo: *ordering a cake* Shop employee: "And what would you like your cake to say?" Echo, covering phone with hand and looking at North and Galaxian: "Guys, do we want a talking cake?" One hundred and sixty two- Lavender, standing on room balcony: *Sneezes* Galaxian, on balcony above: "Bless you." Lavender: "God????" One hundred and sixty three- Rai: "Geez, how do the flipsides always seem to know where we are?!" Silence: "Rai, did you remember to set your Twitter to private?" Rai: Silence: "Rai, you set it to private, right?" Rai: Silence: "''Rai-" One hundred and sixty four- Jay: "What are the signs of teenage depression?" Silence: "Why do you ask?" Jay: "Echo was doing laundry earlier, she dropped a sock, and I heard her say 'why has God forsaken me?'" One hundred and sixty five- Galaxian: -Does fingerguns at Silence- Silence: "Pull the freakin' trigger, you coward." One - South: "I can cook!" Solar: "You are my best friend and I would never lie to you..." Solar: "You can't cook." Two- Whisper: "I never liked your spinach puffs!" South: *GASP* Three- South- *Picks up ringing phone* "Ello?" Solar- "You left the store, right?" South- "Yeah, but I feel like I forgot something..." Whisper- *In background* "YOU FORGOT US." South- "Oh cRAP!" Four - Whisper: "I am the strongest and bravest leader all around! No one can beat be!" Solar- *Chewing on lollipop* "You're hand is stuck in a vending machine..." Whisper: "I paid for my skittles, I'm gETTING MY SKITTLES." Five- *Chaos in the background* Tranquility- *Sipping tea* "This is f i n e." Six - Solar: "Yeah I drink. 20 Caprisuns under two minutes. Not even Whisper has beaten me." Seven - *Before South and Liliac are in a relationship* Tranquility - *Trying to find South a girlfriend* *Points at Liliac* "She's pretty!" South - "Yeah, pretty expensive." Eight - Whisper - "Dating tip: hold the door for your date, rip door off it's hinges, and fight off others! Establish dominence!" South - "I'm starting to see why you're single..." Nine - Solar - "I have a bad feeling about this..." Whisper - "What do you mean?" Solar - "Don't you have a little voice in your head that tells you your actions will get you in trouble?" Whisper - "No?" Solar - "That explains so much right now." Ten - Solar - *Taking out metal baseball bat* "I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NICO-NICO-KNEE CAPS!" Eleven - South - *Seeing people do stupid stuff* "They are idiots." South - *Realizing it's Solar and Whisper* "Oh no, those are ''my ''idiots." Twelve - Solar - *Pressing laptop against South's chest* "There we go!" South - "What in tarnation are you doin'?" Solar - "My laptop was overheating and I thought your cold heart would cool it down." South - South - "What heart?" Thirteen - Whisper - "One time I got grounded for a month because of showing up at home late." Solar - "Well you deserved it!" Solar - "You got everyone's hopes up and then showing back up again? Terrible!" Fourteen - South - "Can you get us a table?" Solar - "Sure." *a few minutes later* Solar - *Sprinting out of resturant with a table* "START THE CAR!" South - "WHAT THE-" Fifteen - Whisper - "Locks are my specialty!" Whisper - *Yeets brick at window* Sixteen - Whisper - "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?!" Solar - "Bold of you to assume I was held!" Whisper - Tranquility - South - "Solar..." Seventeen - South - "What's the new rule here?" Solar - "No daring Whisper to do stupid stuff..." South - "Why?" Whisper - *Grumpily* "I have no regards for my personal well being..." South - "Exactly." Eighteen - Whisper - "Pshh, whatever Sunshine!" Solar - "Wise words for someone who called their brother crying when they stepped on a lizard!" Whisper - "Wha-" Solar - "Yeah, I saw that crap! Watch what you say!" Nineteen - South - *Get down on one knee* Liliac- "It's finally happening!" South - *Ties shoelaces* Liliac - "You finally stopped wearing crocs!" Twenty - Whisper, who thinks she is home alone: -props foot on chair, singing* "MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD-" South, who is at the other side of the house: "TO HELL WITH YOUR MILK SHAKES." Twenty One- South- "Who here can drive?" Whisper, Liliac, and Tranquility: *Look at each other like '''Do any of us look like we have had our lives together enough to learn to drive?* Whisper: "Uh, I've played Grand Theft Auto-" South: "That works. Solar got us a van. Let's get goin'." One- Judge: "And how do you plead?" Rin: -looks over at Time- Time: -Mouths 'not guilty'- Rin: "Hot milky." Time: -Bangs head on desk- "Why." '' Two - Rin, throwing rocks at the ocean aggressively: "FIGHT ME, YOU PIECE OF-" Three - Rin: "Oh, so when Spiderman swings and jumps up buildings it's called ''protecting the city, but when I jump up buildings it's called disturbing the peace?!" Four - Cosmic: -appearing behind Rin- "You have been stopped." Rin: -TERRIFIED SHRIEK- Five- Rin: "School is a lot like jail." Rin: "And I should know, I've been to both." Six - Lavender, trying to teach Rin to be a bit more gentler: "What is your first reaction when you hear a sudden noise?" Rin: "Get a gun out." Lavender: "No." Rin: "Knife?" Lavander: "No, you go check and see-" Rin: "Hand grenade!" Lavender: Seven - Everyone: "ECHO NO." Rin, challenging the Narrators: "ECHO YES." Eight - Time: "I should if left you on that street corner where you were standing!" Rin: "But 'cha didn't!" Nine - Cosmic: "Due to personal reasons, I want my body to decompose itself." Hitan: Hitan: "Are you okay?" Ten - Cosmic - *Monotonely* "Well, well, well, we yeet again my dudes." Criminals, crying- "Please just arrest us already." Eleven - Rin: "Am I going too far?" Time: "No, no, no. You went too far seven hours ago. Now you're going to jail." Twelve - Cosmic- "Do you care if I take the skin off your Furby? I want to make him a god. Once he is free of his sinful flesh, he can begin the path towards enlightenment. He will take care of us. Also, I want to softhack his circuits." Lavender- "I literally could not care less, but please never say anything as frightening as that ever again." Thirteen- Cosmic- "WHen wILl yOu leArn?! WhEn wiLl yOu lEArn thAT yOur acTIons haVe CONSEQUENCES?!" Fourteen- Nobody: Nobody at all: Rin, the pure embodiment of idiotcy: "IMMA PARKOUR UP A BUILDING AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME." Fifteen- Rin: -Whispering- "Bill Nye-" Lillian, running into the room quicker than light: "ThE sCieNcE gUy!" Sixteen - Rin- "I drank bleach! What do I do?!" Time- "Why would you drink bleach?!" Rin- "It tasted like cANdy!" Category:Just for Fun Category:Characters Category:Content (Echo) Category:SAMB